


Gym Rules

by BeaRyan



Series: Writing warm ups [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby would like to speak to your manager, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: Bellamy Blake didn't ask for this assignment, but if his financial aid and class grade depended on scanning ID's at the campus gym then the ID's were getting fucking scanned.AN: Someone over in the chill as hell spacekru corner of the Tumblr fandom asked for modern AU.  This is for you cool person. Sorry it's just Bellamy.





	Gym Rules

If this haggard looking woman reported him for "lack of positive community engagement" it would count against his grade for Intro to Criminal Justice, but fuck if this wasn't the stupidest person he'd ever met. And she looked like the kind who'd report him just to make herself feel better about her own shitty life, too. Probably told herself that it didn't matter if she couldn't figure out how to scan a barcode and get into the gym. At least she wasn't on financial aid. 

He forced a smile as he stood up behind the service desk and said, "Let me help you with that, ma'am." 

"Doctor." 

Of fucking course she was. She seemed to think it mattered, too, but the campus was crawling with them. Doctors of physics, philosophy, math, religion. They all thought it made them special. Eat this positive community engagement, lady. "Cool. Doctor of what?"

"Medicine. I'm a medical doctor. The only kind who should use the title." 

"And the best kind to have around in an emergency, too." For example the kind of emergency that happens when you bounce a guest's head off the turnstile into the gym and she bleeds all over her Lululemon. 

"Why don't you just stay there and buzz me in?" 

Because I hate you and everyone like you. Because I'd rather be doing something useful like driving the saferide van at 2 AM than guarding the door to the gym. Because if this is my lucky day then you haven't paid your $10 monthly faculty membership fee for this gym my outrageous tuition funds and I'm about to tell you to get fucked. "As soon as I manually key your ID number I will." He held out his hand for her ID and prayed to gods he didn't believe in that he was about to file a preemptive action notice to his boss and warn him that a complaint was probable. 

Bingo. 

Just had to stall a minute so he could make sure his ass was covered. Print screen. Highlight account balance. Highlight name and number. "Ma'am can you confirm your name please?" 

"Doctor Abby Griffin." 

Send. 

"I'm sorry Doctor Griffin, but there must be a problem in accounting. It shows you're past due on gym fees. You'll need to go to the sixth floor in the Polis Building to get that resolved." Enjoy your walk. It's half a mile across campus and then you can wait for the elevator if you have half an hour to spare or you can get your cardio in climbing real stairs. 

"Just buzz me in and I'll get it resolved later." 

"I'm sorry ma'am but I'm not going to do that." 

"I'm a personal friend of Marcus Kane." 

No doubt she thought she was. He might think it, too. Guy had the spine of a marshmallow and from the way she glared at him he bet she enjoyed stomping on people. "He'll in at four. You can wait on the chairs in the lobby by the ping pong table." 

Her eye twitched just a fraction and he clenched his jaw to avoid smiling at the tell. 

"I want you to call him right now." 

"If you're really a personal friend of his then you'll understand that we don't disturb him when he's doing yoga." 

She muttered something under her breath and then took a deep breath through her nose. He handed back her ID and she snatched it out of his hand before practically spitting as she said, "Fine." 

It actually was fine. In fact, it was the best thing that happened this whole useless day. Maybe he should change majors. History or something.


End file.
